What's Said is Said
by El loopy
Summary: Its 5 years later. Sarah is living alone with Toby since Karen and her Dad died. Toby finds a familiar book and now Sarah has to solve the Labyrinth, AGAIN. Complete. Requires a rewrite seriously. I don't suggest reading.
1. Words

I know this kind of story is probablywearing thin by now but I needed to get it out of my system. Basically Sarah wishes her brother away AGAIN and has to complete the Labyrinth AGAIN.

Disclaimer: I ownnone of the characters used at all, nilch, zip, nada.As much as I wishI did.

* * *

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and put the phone down. She would not let him upset her, she wouldn't. Taking a deep breath, Sarah blew her nose and slumped in a chair. Picking up a box of chocolates she proceeded to stuff them into her mouth as quickly as possibly (Don't we all when we're upset, well I do anyway). She couldn't believe it. She'd really liked this guy and he'd just dumped her like a tonne of hot bricks and over the phone no less.

"Too spineless to tell me to my face," she muttered to herself.

In the five years since she'd solved the Labyrinth she'd never been able to hold a relationship together for very long. She had no idea why. It just always felt like there was something missing. Sarah still had that feeling with this guy but she'd decided that since she had that feeling with every guy, and it was not going to go away, she might as well pick the nicest one and try to be happy. Except this one had turned out to be a complete Jackass.

"No loss I suppose," she grumbled, "I'll just have to face up to the fact I'm going to die alone." She wasn't left in these dismal reflections for long as a yelling mass leapt into her lap.

"Toby!" She grunted, "Don't do that. I just ate a box of chocolates."

Six-year-old Toby grinned at her cheekily.

"All right young man, bedtime."

"No!"

"Toby," Sarah sighed. It wasn't easy raising him by herself. She'd had full guardianship of him since her Dad and Karen had died in a car accident about a year ago.

"Story!" Toby demanded.

"Oh ok. But you better have picked it by the time I get upstairs!" Toby ran off.

Groaning Sarah got to her feet and went upstairs. She lived with Toby in a small semi-detached house that she rented using the money from her insignificant job she hated and the money left to her in her Father's will.

"Toby where are you?" she called in a singsong voice. She heard giggling and walked into her bedroom. There was movement under the bed.

"Boo!" She cried dropping to her knees and peeking under. Screaming Toby scrambled out.

"So, do have a book?"

Toby nodded.

"Which one is it?" she asked.

Toby pulled out a book from behind his back and Sarah's breath caught in her throat.

"Where did you find that?" she gasped staring at the red bound leather, "Have you been going through my drawers again?" She hated that he'd found it because she still thought it babyish that she'd kept it all those years.

Toby grinned, "This is the book I want you to read."

"No Toby!" Sarah told him firmly, "It'll scare you." She also didn't want to admit that it scared her, ever since…

"I want this one!" Screamed Toby.

"NO!" Then Toby did what any six-year-old does when he or she doesn't get his or her own way. He threw a tantrum. (Well this is what my little brother does anyway but it might just be him).

"Oh Toby stop it!" Cried Sarah holding her ears, "All right already. Knock it off. I'll read you the story."

Toby stopped bawling as if by magic.

Sarah sat on her double bed and Toby sat next to her. She could hear the rain lashing at the window and the wind howling.

"Ok, once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby and the baby was a spoilt child who wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…" A picture of Jareth sprang unbidden into her mind.

Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave 

"…And he had given her certain powers. So one night when baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the Goblins for help…"

You asked that the child be taken 

" 'Say the right words' the Goblins said, and we will take the baby to the Goblin city and you will be free. But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and turn him into a Goblin…"

You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever

"So the girl suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of house work and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother…"

Toby whimpered. "Toby are you ok, I can stop now if you want."

"No, go on."

Sarah bit her lip but continued, "Goblin King, Goblin King where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me, but nothing happened."

"Those weren't the right words, were they?"

"No Toby," she replied warily, eyeing her brother.

"What were the right words?"

Sarah looked at the page debating whether it was wise. _'Come on'_ she chided herself, _'don't be a baby. What could happen?'_

"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away. Right now."

WHAT"S SAID IS SAID! 

The words screeched through her mind and they were plunged into darkness. Toby screamed. Sarah held her brother tightly.

"Don't let go of me Toby! Do. Not. Let. Go."

They seemed to stay there for what seemed like an eternity, then the lights and came back on. Sarah looked down. Toby was still holding onto her, his eyes squeezed shut. She gave a shaky laugh, "A power cut, nothing else."

Toby opened one eye, "I thought the Goblins had come to get me."

Sarah gave him a patronising smile even though the same thought had occurred to her, "Come on, enough. Bedtime."

Toby followed her quietly into his bedroom next door and she tucked him in. Walking out the room she called from the corridor,

"Goodnight Toby."

There was no answer. 'Probably asleep already,' she thought to herself but she was feeling uneasy. Couldn't hurt to check.

She strode back into the room and went up to the bed. It was made neatly and quite obviously empty. Toby was gone. Oh great, not again. Turning slowly she came face to face with a smirking Jareth. Brilliant.

* * *

Please review so I know whether or not if this is any good, if I should continue, if there is anything wrong and so on.


	2. Just stopped by

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry about the amount of time it took for me to post this. Darn school (Shakes fist). I've also got exams coming up so bear with me. I'll update as quickly as I can. Please tell me whether I'm getting Jareth and Sarah's character's right.

Ophelia Eternal: Please update your Labyrinth fanfic

Miss Mary Lou: I'll try my best to add a duel. Concerning battles of wits, I'm not so sure I can write those…

Moonjava: Glad you like it and thankyou for reviewing my other Fanfic.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Updated as soon as I could

ROSWELLORI: Here's more

Clever Lass: I like smirking Jareths as well.

ForeverRain: Here's an update.

theshadowcat: Yeah, you'd have thought she would have, wouldn't you? She's not learnt her lesson I'm afraid.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sarah inhaled slowly then exhaled. She met Jareth's mismatched eyes. She was feeling slightly intimidated. Well she hadn't seen him in five years, and during that time she'd grown up a lot. She'd grown up enough to notice that Jareth was wearing a black open poet shirt that exposed his chest and very tight trousers. A black cloak foamed around his shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to shake herself mentally. She'd beaten him once. She could handle him. (Yeah right).

"All right Jareth, where's Toby?"

"Who?" He gave a mocking smile.

Sarah took a deep breath, "What do you want Jareth?"

"Want? Who said I wanted anything?"

"Hm, let's see, I defeat you and five years later you reappear in my brother's bedroom, but you just dropped by for a chat!"

"Sarah, don't defy me!"

"Ha, last time I defied you I came out on top remember!" Jareth's eyes flashed angrily and Sarah winced inwardly, that was not smart. You did not taunt Jareth.

Suddenly a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Yes but last time you were just reciting from a book,"

Sarah looked at him warily, where was he going with this?

"This time the story is being written as you walk."

"Huh?" Sarah frowned in confusion. Jareth just inclined his head to where the red bound book lay on Toby's bedside table. Suspiciously Sarah picked up the book, keeping an eye on Jareth the whole time. Opening up the book her eyes flew open in amazement as she found blank pages. As she stared words began to form on the page.

She looked at the book in amazement and as she looked words began to appear on the page.

Sarah almost dropped it in surprise and glared furiously at Jareth. He leant against the wall, a look of pure amusement playing on his face.

"The same rules apply as last time. You have 13 hours before your little brother…"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "…becomes one of you forever. I get it!"

"Ok, then," Sarah didn't like his tone. It was the same one he'd used before he cut her time and set the cleaners on them, "Let's make it nine hours," Sarah's jaw dropped, "and if you lose you have to stay too!"

"That's…" she was going to say not fair but hesitated, "…just like you."

Jareth flashed a grin, "Oh and if you ever feel like giving up, you should take one of these." He produced a crystal out of thin air.

"Why would I do that?" Sarah folded her arms.

"Take one of these before the time limit's up and I'll send your brother home. You on the other hand…"

Sarah picked up the nearest object, which was a book, and threw it at him. Jareth dodged it chuckling and vanished.

When he was gone Sarah put her head in her hands and sat on the bed heavily. How on earth was she even supposed to get into the Labyrinth? Perhaps the window, like last time…

Looking outside she saw the rain still lashing the window. 'Think Sarah think!' She stared at the door of the room. It had shut itself at some point. 'This is Jareth. He isn't going to not let you have a chance.' She continued staring at the door. She could hear ticking as the clock ran down…Wait! If she could hear ticking her time limit had started, meaning she must already in the Labyrinth for the time to have started counting down.

"So how'd I get out the room," she grumbled to herself, staring at the door. A vision flashed into her head,

Better to stay in here dear… 

Sarah got up swiftly and went over to the door out the bedroom. Opening it she found herself facing the Labyrinth instead of the corridor.

"Oh very clever Jareth,"

Muttering under her breath about no-good Goblin Kings Sarah walked towards the looming presence that was the Labyrinth.

* * *

Please tell me if any of this confuses you. 


	3. Cub

Sorry about Cub in this, it was all Pie's idea (Points at the White Wolf cub sitting on the bed looking innocent). It's his fault entirely. (Pie is short for 'It's a piece of cake' by the way. He's my muse for any Labyrinth related Fan Fiction)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has come from the original film the Labyrinth but Cub is mine.

Moonjava: Glad you are enjoying it.

Clever Lass: Thank you for the helpful review.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: I am so pleased it isn't confusing. Updated as soon as I could.

Solea: I'm loving your story by the way. I haven't finished reading it yet though.

Miss Mary Lou: Not enough violence! I'll do my best.

Lyn: Here's more.

sparkling silver angel: I agree, it is fun. Here's more and as soon as I could.

Ok here we go…

* * *

Chapter 2: Cub

Sarah walked towards the towering walls but couldn't spot the entrance. The Labyrinth had changed since she'd it last. Less of an orange, it was now more of a green. The sandy quality obscured by thick wall crawling plants. She looked up and down the length. Ivy covered bricks in both directions.

"You are determined that I won't win, aren't you?" She shouted angrily. Her only answer was silence, "Fine," she muttered and started to walk sullenly next to the wall, searching for an opening of some kind.

The bushes on her other side rustled and she spun to face them.

"Hoggle?" she asked tentatively. A furry head poked through the leaves.

"Aww!" Sarah breathed as she looked at the fluffy face of a wolf cub. "Aren't you adorable?" The wolf cub yipped a reply. "Come on out," she smiled, still standing. She had never entirely trusted anything that appeared sweet after she'd felt Fairy teeth. The cub wriggled out the bushes, exposing the rest of its body. Silky white fur rippled over it. Sarah gasped in surprise. Two black bats wings sprouted from its shoulders and were folded across its back (Since when has anything in the Labyrinth been normal?). The cub gave a puppy bark and trotted up to her. Cautiously Sarah reached down and let it sniff her hand. It didn't bite so she stroked its head, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Can you understand me?" Sarah asked. The cub yipped. Sarah didn't question as to how the cub understood English, she just accepted it, and maybe she should have thought about it more…

"Can you show me the entrance to the Labyrinth?" she requested. The cub gave a short howl and raced towards a particularly thick patch of Ivy on the wall. It leapt into it and vanished.

"Remember, go straight this time when you get inside," she reminded herself before stepping towards the wall. Sarah glanced over the thick tendrils, recognising it as poison ivy. Forehead creasing in uncertainty, she bit her lip and pushed a way through. The vines closed around her and she could see nothing. The closeness was almost suffocating and then she was through. Collapsing onto her hands and knees she took in deep gulps of air. She opened her eyes as a wet tongue lapped at her face. Laughing Sarah got up and looked down at the cub in mock disapproval, "That will do," she chided. Sarah checked her body but was unable to find any sign that she'd just gone through a clump of poison ivy. Gazing around her mouth dropped open. It wasn't a simple left or right now, it had changed. Four different paths led off.

"Curse you Jareth!" She screamed. The cub whined and she calmed down. "All right, let's go! You coming Cub?" She enquired. Cub yipped in reply and loped by her side as she set off at a steady jog.

Xxxxx

Jareth smiled into the crystal.

"You can yell at me all you like, ma chere, it isn't going to help you." He looked around his throne room at the filth straw and rags that cluttered the floor. A couple of random, scraggily chickens were scratching here and there, and at the very centre of the room, standing in the pit, was Toby. His arms were folded across his chest. The 'Thomas the Tank Engine' PJ s seeming completely out of place.

"Hello there Toby," Toby stared at Jareth wide-eyed, terrified. Jareth stood in front of him, "Don't you remember me?"

Toby shook his head and took a step backwards. Jareth sighed. This was going to be difficult. Subconsciously he began rolling the crystal over his hands.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Jareth glanced down at the young boy who was gaping in amazement. He smiled to himself.

"Do you want to learn how?" he asked, offering out the crystal. Toby half reached for it then paused, hovering between boyish curiosity and obedience to the one rule that had been hammered into his being, _'Don't take things from strangers_.' The former won and he took the crystal. Jareth tried to keep his face straight as he watched Toby try to roll the crystal. It slipped from hand and smashed on the floor. Toby flinched and looked up at Jareth timidly. With a look of utmost patience, Jareth waved his hand and the crystal shards vanished. He then proceeded to pull another one from thin air. Toby's mouth dropped open, awe struck.

"Can you teach me to do that?"

Jareth had to grin. "Let's just concentrate with this for now." He replied and proceeded to show Toby how to balance the crystal.

* * *

Aww, I had to do a Toby, Jareth bonding session. 


	4. Things are not what they seem

The next couple of chapters will take me a while because I want to do them right and they're a bit vague at the moment plus I've got GCSEs starting in less than three weeks. My teachers are piling on homework and my parents say I need to revise; I spend too much time on Fan fiction and so on.

* * *

Chapter 3: Things aren't what they seem…

It hadn't been long before Sarah entered the garden part. It had changed like everything else. Cub ran off and she followed at a fast jog. Suddenly he stopped dead in front of an opening in the hedge. Sarah shook her head at him as she jogged past. SMACK! Her body hit something hard and she collapsed onto the floor winded and groaning in pain.

"What the…?" She put her hand out, expecting empty air but it came into contact with an invisible wall.

"Ha, ha!" She called out sarcastically, "Nice Jareth!" Rubbing her head she got to her feet. 'In the first Labyrinth solid appearing walls were really gaps so why shouldn't a gap really be a wall in this one?'

"Stupid Sarah," she hissed and glanced down at Cub. "Well you did try to warn me I suppose…"

Cub began to whine loudly and cowered behind her legs.

"What's up now?" Sarah asked, "I'm not mad at you." She was beginning to feel a bit drowsy. Was the air shimmering?

"Ow!" Sarah felt sharp teeth bite her hand but couldn't see what had done it.

Cub snarled and opening his wings he flew up by Sarah's face. He appeared to catch something in his mouth. Shaking his head once he dropped whatever it was and swooped by Sarah's head grabbing another. (Oh yes. Cub can fly.)

"What's going on?" Sarah looked around her wildly. Cub landed lightly on one of her shoulders, his bat-like wings keeping his weight off her. He touched the side of her head briefly. Flapping around her other side he touched that as well. Sarah felt like the world had snapped into focus. She put her hands to her mouth, stifling a scream. The air was packed with fairies. She remembered seeing a huge cloud of locusts on a documentary once. How they'd completely covered everything in sight. It was like that but much worse. Sarah saw a lot of the fairies were clinging to her clothes. Biting her lip she struggled not to start hyperventilating or to run away flapping her hands and screaming. Anyway that wouldn't work. She'd run straight into the swarm. Thankfully her hair and face were free. Cub was flying around her head. Snapping up any fairies that got too close. There were already some lying immobile on the floor. Sarah saw Cub starting to fly lower, he was tiring, and after all he was only a cub but now the problem was the fact that the fairies were closing in.

Sarah did try. Honestly she did. She swatted away as many of them as she could before the magic they carried on them began to take effect again. She slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I'm not so sure about this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Moonjava: Thank you for always being the first to review

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Next chapter is here

Harik: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I think you're right about having Jareth speak French. I think I wrote it when I was in a very French mood.  
lyn: Here's more

Miss Mary Lou: More violence! What are you? Obsessed? I hope this chapter satisfied you. If not…tough!

Solea: I love puppies too, but I love wolf cubs more.

jumping-jo: Thank you!

Angela: Updated as soon as I could.

Gi Xian: Cute? I am not cute! I am vicious. (Snarls unconvincingly).

sparkling silver angel wings:I want to learn how to balance a crystal too.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: I am sure your work does not suck and just to prove it I am going to read it.

Lady of the Labyrinth: Pie says hi back. Yeah you canhave Cub if you like. He keeps chewing up my slippers (Scowls)


	5. Arena

Sorry if I've missed anyone off, I deserve to be eaten alive. Big thankyous to everyone who reviewed. (Pie licks everyone) Oh yeah, one of my wolfy muses wanted a part in this so he decided to sprout wings and become a Wolfbat. Everyone say hello to Fang (my brother named him).

lyn: More is here

Miss Mary Lou: You are very obsessed! This chapter is for you. Here's the requested duel and violence.

Gi Xian: Are you daring to talk to me in baby language? Get her Pie! (Pie leaps on to Gi Xian and proceeds to lick her) Aww nuts!

ItsACrystalNothingMore: I like your story where you and a friend get sucked into the Labyrinth.

Moonjava: Thank you for still reviewing

Solea: Ugg, roaches! By the way I love your story. Is it really finished?

jumping-jo: Maybe I should blast the fairies (Pulls out a laser gun)

Lady of the Labyrinth: I think Cub likes to chew on Fairies (he he)

Angela: Thank you for the long review. I love getting long ones and thank you for being patient.

sparkling silver angel wings: I would hunt him down but I'd much rather have Jareth teach us.

FaitBloddlain: Cheers

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: You may be able to out snarl me but no one can out snarl Pie. Go on Pie (Pie barks) No snarl (Pie looks confused) Forget it.

batteredchild: Cub is a wolf cub that has large bat wings, hence my calling him a Wolfbat.

Disclaimer: None of the original Labyrinth characters are mine however Fang is, even though he seems to have a mind of his own.

* * *

Chapter 4: Arena

Sarah's eyelids flickered and she rubbed them leisurely. Best sleep she'd had in a long time. Now, what was she doing? Opening her eyes she looked around her in shock. Somehow she'd ended up on a sort of mossy couch in the centre of a large forest. Dappled green light played across the grassy floor. That was weird. The forest hadn't been like this last time. Now she became aware of the hundreds of eyes watching her from the trees. The Fairies were perching on the trunks and branches, just staring at her. She shuddered. What was going on? There was a low snarl from next to her and she jumped to her feet. Standing behind her was another Wolfbat. He was very similar to Cub only his fur was grey and he was a lot bigger. This Wolfbat also seemed more hostile. Speaking of Cub, what had happened to him?

"Nice…er…thing." Sarah backed away nervously. The Wolfbat opened its wings and launched itself at her, bringing itself up short before it hit her. It proceeded to circle her in the air and eventually landed at her feet. Hackles raised it advanced towards her, snapping at the air near her feet. Sarah got the message and started to walk, the Wolfbat following.

Sarah hardly noticed the beauty of the forest she was walking through. Her mind just wandered to how much time she had left and how Toby was doing. When she came out of her thoughts she found herself standing in some sort of natural earth hollow. Its banks were lined with Fairies and Sarah shivered. They all looked bloodthirsty and she was reminded of the Roman Games. Sarah gasped. They wouldn't…but glancing around she realised the hollow looked exactly like some sort of arena. Oh heck!

The Fairies started to chatter in an unknown language and the Wolfbat let out an ear-piercing howl. Sarah jumped and scanned the arena frantically. What was happening? Her eyes locked onto the source of chaos and her mouth dropped open. Jareth strode into the arena opposite her and threw off the black cloak he was wearing revealing a sword buckled to his side. Sarah gaped at the tight black trousers and loose fitting poet shirt. He started to have a conversation with the fairy next to him. Sarah saw his head jerk in something like surprise and he met her eyes. An amused grin spread across his face. She gulped.

"Hello there Sarah," he approached her across the arena. Sarah stepped back and almost trod on the Wolfbat who gave a warning snarl.

"Hush Fang," Jareth ordered, "You may withdraw." Fang slunk away.

Sarah stared at Jareth, at once terrified and angry, "What's this about Jareth?"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Always assuming that I'm behind everything bad that happens to you."

"Well you are! You brought me here!"

"Sarah don't defy me," Jareth warned.

"I'm sick of you saying that," she muttered, "so if you had nothing to do with this what's going on?"

Jareth glanced at her. She seemed somewhat alarmed at what was happening, "The Fairies caught you I assume?"

"Yes" she hissed,

"The Fairies like to make sport of things they catch."

"Sport," Sarah squeaked,

"Fencing matches usually."

"And where do you come in?"

"Why, I'm the one they choose to fight the matches, I thought you'd have figured that out by now. I like to keep in practise." Jareth stated, mismatched eyes glittering in mischief.

"Is there anyway out of this?" Sarah asked desperately. There was NO WAY that she was going to face Jareth in a duel.

"Nope, you'll have to fight me to get out,"

Sarah franticly wracked her brain for an answer, "Couldn't you just call them off?"

"I could," Jareth admitted, "but where's the fun in that?" He smirked.

Sarah stared in disbelief, he couldn't be serious, but just one look at his face told her he was in deadly earnest. Oh she was going to get him for this.

Jareth saw her eyes spark angrily. This was going to be interesting, "Are you sure you know how to fence Sarah?" He taunted. He knew she could, she'd done it as a sport all through school and had been one of the best in her class. But he enjoyed seeing the look of fury on her face.

"Just worry about yourself Jareth," she growled and picked up a sword from nearby.

"Begin!" Jareth smiled and their swords clashed.

Sarah just focused on the two swords for the first few moments as the lessons she'd taken came flooding back to her. She found that Jareth was a very good fencer and was slightly concerned. He hadn't actually told her what happened to the losers of these duels. Sarah decided to take advantage of the fact that Jareth wasn't going to go anywhere to ask the one question that had she'd been burning to know the answer to since she'd dropped in,

"What have you done with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didimus?"

"Hmm…" Jareth looked up from the swords, she was good, better than he'd thought.

"My friends?"

"Oh them," he would have waved a hand dismissively had he not been engaged, "I couldn't have them helping you again could I?"

"What did you do to them?" Sarah accused,

"I only put them in an oubliette,"

"You did WHAT!" Jareth was driven backwards by the force of her blows. He gazed at her; boy was she beautiful when she was angry.

"You act as though I'd killed them or tipped them into the bog, Sarah, which is exactly what they deserve for treason."

Sarah backed off momentarily, she hated to admit it but he was right. "Jareth you are impossible!"

"Thankyou," he gave a mock bow, "I am delighted to see I cause so much frustration. It becomes you when you're angry."

Sarah gritted her teeth and lunged again. "How dare you flirt with me? After bringing me here and…"

"Sarah!" Now Jareth's eyes were flashing, "How dare I? _You_, my dear Sarah, were the one that called _me_!"

"But I didn't mean to and you know it!"

Jareth lost his temper, "And whose fault was that? You know Sarah that every time you wished for me subconsciously I heard you. Every time you were in pain and your mind cried out, I heard you. Do you know how much that hurt me? That I could not come to you could not protect you! I need a verbalised wish to appear and I begged you to let me but you are so stubborn aren't you? You wouldn't do it! No, I had to drag you here on a technicality!" Shoot! She'd made him lose it. Oh crud! She'd made him admit he'd begged. Even worse, she'd made him admit she'd hurt him. 'There goes my dignity,' he thought bitterly. He had to get that back somehow.

Sarah seemed to digesting this as they continued to fence the swords a dancing blur. Was it true? No, she'd never wished for him subconsciously…had she?

"I never wished for you Jareth," better to deny it.

Jareth was really annoyed now. First she'd made him confess to a load of stuff he hadn't wanted to own up to, not even to himself and now she was denying everything. All right that tore it. No more messing around. Time for him to regain control of this situation.

Sarah was taken off guard by the sudden change in Jareth's attack. He was being more aggressive, his attacks more skilled. It took all her concentration to stop him break down her defences.

Jareth smiled in satisfaction at the look of fear that crossed her face.

Sarah was losing. She knew it. Her arm had gone numb from absorbing the blows and her breath was coming in short gasps. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a white blur. Gathering the remainder of her strength she drove towards Jareth. He took a step back and tripped over the small Wolfbat that had positioned itself behind him. Jareth kept his feet but his concentration had broken. Sarah took advantage and thrust her sword under his chin.

"I win!" She stated.

Jareth just looked at her, a crafty grin on his face. "You win?" he raised an eyebrow and vanished. Sarah stared at the empty space at the end of her sword. No way! That wasn't fair. She felt cold metal caress her throat and her breath caught.

"You win?" Jareth repeated in her ear.

Sarah had frozen in terror, "You cheated!" She choked out.

She heard Jareth chuckle. "_I_ cheated? But Sarah, I believe the cub tripped _me _up, not you." Darn it, he was right again. She hated that.

"Now drop your sword," he hissed. Sarah felt his hot breath on her neck and shivered dropping her weapon. She could feel his body behind her. Sarah knew she was trembling but she wasn't sure if it was entirely from fear or something else. Like how close Jareth was standing to her.

"Surrender?" He teased from behind.

"Let me go Jareth." She bit her lip; best humble herself, "Please."

Jareth almost dropped his sword in shock.

"What happened to the fiery Sarah?" He asked.

"Fiery Sarah didn't have a sword pressed to her throat," she replied. Jareth smiled and removed the sword. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well continue," he gestured with one hand and bowed her past. "You," he pointed a finger at Cub, "I'll deal with you later." Then he vanished. Sarah couldn't believe he'd actually let her go. What was he planning? There had to be a catch. Nothing in the Underground came freely. Sarah remembered her brave rescuer and looked down at Cub, "Thankyou, so much for trying!" Cub barked and wagged his tail. He loped out the arena and Sarah followed.

Jareth balanced the crystal on one finger. That had been fun. Although he was still kicking himself for blurting out that stuff it seemed Sarah hadn't actually paid any attention to it. He saw Sarah had a thoughtful expression on her face. Thinking about why he let her go probably. Maybe she'd view him as less of a villain now…not that it would matter after he put his plan into fruition.

* * *

You aren't very nice Fang! (Fang gives a wolf smile) I didn't know how to make Jareth confess all that stuff because I just couldn't see him doing it voluntarily so I had him lose his temper. 


	6. Its a piece of cake

I wasn't originally going to put this up today but I thought why not as everyone has been very kindly reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: It's a piece of cake

It must have been at least an hour later when Sarah reached the edge of the forest and found herself staring across a huge meadow at the other side of which was the castle. Er…where was the bog and the trash heap? Cub yipped and ran up to an old man who was sitting on some sort of blanket. Sarah spotted a picnic basket like object next to him.

"Well, what have we here?" The man looked up from stroking Cub.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," 'might as well be friendly' she thought.

"I know, he told me," he replied patting Cub fondly.

"You can talk to him?" Sarah was amazed.

"We're old friends," he smiled, "I was there when he was born." There was a short pause and Sarah's stomach growled. Cub growled back (Aww, isn't he cute?).

"You sound hungry, I've got a picnic here, why don't you eat something?"

Sarah hesitated, "I don't know…I've got to get to the castle and I'm not sure how much time I have left…"

Cub barked three times.

"Three hours?" Sarah considered it, "I still don't want to risk."

"Very well but at least take something to eat as you walk." He went into the picnic basket and held out a wrapped packet to her.

Sarah took it tentatively, "What is it?"

"It's a piece of cake."

Sarah looked at him sharply but his face was a picture of innocence. She glanced at Cub, who was sitting next to the man, happily wagging his tail. He yipped. 'Well if Cub thinks this guy's ok…' She unwrapped a delicious looking sponge cake with a vein of oozing jam running through the centre. Her mouth watered and she took a bite. It was the most scrumptious cake she'd ever tasted. It was when she swallowed a familiar aftertaste swamped her senses.

"It tastes strange," she gasped dropping it.

The old man stood up and the illusion shattered revealing Jareth (Yes you all knew who it was) dressed in the same outfit she'd seen when in the tunnels. Sarah felt dizzy but refused to surrender to the drug or whatever the heck it was. "Not…this…time."

She struggled to keep the world upright. She glared at Jareth then at Cub who was whimpering.

"I…thought…"

"You still take too many things for granted. Cub lives in my kingdom. Just because he's your friend doesn't mean he's not mine. It was true what I said before. I was present at his birth, which was why I was a little put out by his betrayal at the duel," he cast Cub a disappointed glance.

"Bastard!" Sarah spat.

"Now, Sarah, language."

"Get lost," she hated the fact that she knew she was going to be completely helpless and _he_ was there. He could do anything. To her horror she felt her legs give way but she never hit the ground. Strong arms caught her and she saw Jareth's face above her. She tried to struggle out his arms but they just held her tighter. The mismatched eyes reflected amusement at her fight yet was that also concern?

Jareth was concerned. The more she fought this thing the worse it would be for her. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

A suffocating helplessness swamped Sarah's body and she panicked.

"Relax," Jareth whispered, "Trust me. Give in."

As much as Sarah was disinclined to do either her body reacted to the soothing tone in his voice and she slid into darkness.

Xxxxx

Jareth held her silent form in his arms. Her breathing was deep and even. The air glittered and he dissolved with her.

Re-materialising in his room he laid her sleeping form gently on his bed and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Beautiful," he breathed and slid from the room.

* * *

Sorry it's only short. Also, just to be clear, Cub did not betray Sarah because a) he can't speak to her and b) all he did was be friendly with Jareth. It was Sarah who assumed this meant the cake was safe to eat. All the same if anyone's angry blame Pie, it was all his idea and Fang may have also had something to do with it. 

Moonjava: Thank you

Solea: I really appreciate your comments and thank you for being honest.

Miss Mary Lou: LIGHT SABRES! Are you completely insane? And since when do I have a crazy beard? Just to stop you from moaning, Fang attacked Sarah but Cub got in the way and killed him. There! Happy now? Ouch! See what I get for my pains, Fang just bit me.

(Everyone else, don't worry this is just for Mary-Lou's benefit. I haven't really killed Fang.)

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Pie says he's sorry if he scared you.

lyn: Here's more

jumping-jo: Thank you, I was a bit worried about that.

Angela: Thank you for the really long review. I was really encouraged.

Faerie in Combat Boots: If I told you that it would ruin the suprise  
Lady of the Labyrinth : Yes Pie is a wolf cub and Fang better not be mean to Cub. You hear that Fang (Fang looks put out)

sparkling silver angel wings : I wouldn't advise hugging Fang. He may bite. Or maybe that's just me...


	7. Ball

Thank you so much to all my reviewers.

sparkling silver angel wings:I'm so pleased that Fang has someone to sympathise with him.

Moonjava : Only rather good? How could I improve it?

Miss Mary Lou : Not that your ideas aren't GREAT but I really don't think anyone else would appriciate Jareth killing Sarah...

Solea: Jareth isn't entirely a bad guy in this.

theshadowcat: I have to agree that Sarah is a little dense but you could just say she's trusting and youcan't blame her for trusting Cub. I mean he's soooo cute.

Lady of the Labyrinth : I hadn't actually thought that the jam was peach, that would have been a good twist. Cub says he likes the green ones because they're crunchy and he looks forward to meeting Charlie.

Arrna: Cub says can you scratch his ear again, he like that.

lyn: Here's more

Harik: I love that phrase!

Angela: Yeah you have to feel sorry for her. The cake was really nice too.

ladylillith: What are you not sure about concerning Cub?

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Here's what happens next...

* * *

Chapter 6: Ball

Sarah opened her eyes sluggishly. What was going on? She sat up. Ouch! Her head was throbbing. She appeared to be in some sort of elaborately furnished bedroom. A bustling form entered the room and Sarah frowned in confusion at the small elderly woman who now stood before her.

"Good to see you're awake milady," she clucked and went into the wardrobe, rummaging through the clothes that stood there, "You're almost late for the ball. Let's get you out of those travelling clothes.

Sarah just sat there completely bewildered. She couldn't remember anything.

"Excuse me but who are you again?"

"Why milady that journey must've mixed up your mind. It's Miranda!"

Sarah was feeling very muddled but what this woman said clicked something in her mind into place.

"Oh yes! Of course, sorry Miranda, I must have been a little disorientated." How could she have forgotten the women you'd raised her in the nursery and even now still took care of her?

"Ball?" she asked, remembering what had been said.

"Oh you can't have forgotten that milady! I'm sure I told you. The welcoming masked ball. The King holds one every time he has one of these parties, but then this is your first isn't it? Never mind if you'd forgotten I've got your dress right here."

Before she knew it Sarah had been divest of her 'travelling clothes' and clothed in the beautiful gown she now wore with awe. The silky white material slid over her skin. The neckline was low and Miranda tied around her neck a glittering necklace that was made of several different jewels, opals, rubies, diamonds and sapphires. She looked radiant.

"Very pretty milady," stated Miranda and thrust a matching mask into her hands, "come along," she herded her charge out the door."

Sarah allowed herself to be shepherded from the room and down the grand staircase. She entered a ballroom that was filled with swirling gowns. Every person that she could see was masked. Sarah put her own mask on and slid to the side of the room away from the dance floor. She sighed. Something was missing. Looking around she saw a large group at the top of the hall talking and laughing. In the centre a guy slumped in a throne like chair, looking thoroughly bored. He was the only one in the room not wearing a mask. Suddenly he glanced up, looking straight at her. Her heart pounded violently in her chest. Their eyes locked. Sarah stood like that for several seconds, unable to tear her eyes away, it was he who broke the contact and looked away.

"Who's that?" she asked Miranda still half entranced.

"Why that's the King milady! King Jareth. He's the one who sent you your invitation."

Sarah hazarded another glance in his direction but he was gone. Just like that. Frowning in confusion and something that felt suspiciously like disappointment Sarah turned away and almost leapt out her skin. He was there, behind her. The King bowed to her, "May I have this dance?"

Nodding dumbly Sarah took his hand felt herself being swung onto the dance floor. She had a very brief moment of Déjà vu. The song was a slow one and she felt time slow. She felt completely safe as if this was where she was supposed to be. Sarah relaxed into Jareth's arms and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes in bliss.

Jareth's heart pounded harder, oh she was so beautiful and spirited, he could hardly believe she was allowing him to touch her, dance with her, hold her this close. Not even in the hallucination had she rested on him like this and this was no hallucination. This was reality. Jareth had taken a dream from her mind and used it to create the reality she was now experiencing. That was the reason she remembered it.

He began to rub the nape of her neck and untied the strings of her mask, letting it float to the floor. Sighing she opened her eyes and gazed up at him. His eyes fixed on hers. Jareth leant in. Their faces were but centimetres apart. She could feel his breath on her face, anticipated what was coming. Their lips almost touching…

BONG! A clock began striking, 1, 2, 3, she didn't flinch but Jareth jerked away as if he'd been stung. He let her go and strode from the hall. Sarah stared after him in confusion.

"You alright milady?" Miranda asked, as Sarah returned to her.

"Hmm? Oh, yes fine, just a little tired. I'm going to bed." Sarah left the ballroom and went up to her room.

* * *

HA, HA, HA! I almost made them kiss. Isn't that frustrating? Cheers for that tip Miss Mary-Lou. No Labyrinth Fan fiction is complete without a ball! No, that's not true. I just have a thing for masked balls. 


	8. Love without your heartbeat

Chapter 7: Love without your heartbeat 

Sarah sat down heavily on the bed. Something was bothering her and the fact she didn't know what was bothering her was bothering her (It's just one vicious cycle). Sarah tugged off the dress and put her 'travelling clothes' back on. They felt by far more comfortable. In utter confusion she collapsed across the bed. She felt something lumpy in the pocket of her trousers and pulled it out. She looked at the red bound book and slowly traced the golden lettering on the front. Opening it up to the back page she scanned the page. Something about a piece of cake, then she jumped. Staring she watched words appear on the page…

She looked at the book in the same amazement and as she looked words continued to appear on the page.

Something inside her was struggling to make itself known.

"This time the story is being written as you walk."

In a kaleidoscope of images and words everything came flooding back to her.

"NO!" She looked at the clock, still time left and she was in his castle now. Yet the relief she felt at having time left couldn't outweigh the overwhelming sense of betrayal.

Xxxxxxx

Jareth looked into the crystal intently.

"She knows," he whispered.

Xxxxxxx

Sarah got up and was preparing to leave when she spotted something in the corner. She picked up an all too familiar sword but that would mean…HE'D PUT HER IN HIS ROOM! Of all the impudence! Feeling murderous Sarah buckled Jareth's sword to her waist and raced from the room.

Xxxxxxx

Jareth leant back in his chair. Great she was going to try and kill him. Perfect. He pinched the bridge of his nose in deep thought.

Xxxxxxx

Sarah had found her way into the Escher room and was looking around for a logical way through. To her surprise there was no Jareth or Toby in sight. Warily she ran down one of the staircases,

"Everything I've done I've done for you," Sarah jumped and stared about her but there was no Jareth.

"You starve and near exhaust me…" Sarah ran up some steps, maybe he was hiding somewhere.

"Do you know how much that hurt me?" Sarah's heart leapt at the pain in the voice. He'd said that at the duel, she hadn't paid much attention to it at the time.

"Look at what I'm offering you, your dreams," Sarah saw an exact replica of Jareth in front of her, wearing the white outfit but she could see straight through him, an illusion.

Turning her jaw dropped as she saw Jareth dancing with her on the level below,

"But I'll be there for you-oo-oo," She watched them lean closer and almost kiss. Then vanish.

"The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl," Sarah gasped as she heard her own voice echo around the room.

Jareth's image appeared in front of her again, "Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Sarah felt her heart wrench as she saw him hold out the crystal, his eyes begging her.

Sarah fled down more stairs; she had to get out of here. There was a door in front of her.

"Live without your sunlight…" She yanked the door open, "…love without your heartbeat…"

Slamming the door shut behind her Sarah leant against it breathing hard.

Looking up she found herself in a long corridor like room. Jareth sat at the end of it on a chair, one leg thrown leisurely over the arm. Sitting happily to one side was Toby. He was rolling a crystal from hand to hand completely oblivious to everything that was happening. Before Sarah could move from the door Jareth spotted her and got up. Barring the path between her and Toby.

"Time's nearly up," he announced gesturing to a clock, "Your brother is playing with the crystal that'll send you home. However…" he paused, "The question is can you get it?"

Sarah stared at him in utter disbelief. Remembering the sword at her waist she drew it at pointed it at Jareth's throat.

He laughed mockingly, "You're going to kill me with my own sword?"

"Stand down Jareth," Sarah ordered,

"Are you ordering me?" he seemed faintly amused, "And what if I refuse?"

"I'll have to kill you," hissed Sarah,

Jareth looked at her steadily for a few moments, Sarah's resolve shook, "No you won't." Sarah was staggered at the confidence in Jareth's voice as he said it.

"I won't will I?"

"No,"

Sarah put the sword closer to Jareth's throat but he was unshaken. With sudden clarity she knew he was right. She dropped the sword. It clattered loudly on the floor. The two just stood there, staring at each other. Sarah was beginning to panic. She had to get Toby. Flicking her eyes to one side Jareth followed her gaze and she dodged around him on his other side. She thought she'd succeeded until a gloved hand grasped her wrist tightly, pulling her up short.

"Jareth let me go!" Sarah didn't care how desperate she sounded now. The clock was almost run down and she had to get Toby home.

Jareth saw her distress. She really cared what happened to her brother. Could he really keep her here against her will? The more pressing question was could he let her go…again?

Jareth snapped his fingers and Toby vanished. The crystal he'd been holding fell to the floor with a sharp 'clink' and rolled towards them. It hit Sarah's shoe and stopped. He slowly let go of her wrist.

"I've sent Toby home," Jareth breathed, "Yours is the choice. Do you stay with me or go home?"

Sarah inhaled sharply, she was surprised he'd given her a choice; she was even more surprised to find she was torn, why she hadn't a clue. She looked down at the crystal then up at Jareth. His eyes held a mixture of hope and despair. Sarah bit her lip, she had to go home to Toby, how could she leave him alone?

She dropped her eyes and Jareth knew the answer, "I must go home. Toby needs me." She saw Jareth's shoulders sag, "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes then reopened them, "I thought as much."

"Jareth…"

The crystal floated up from the ground and Jareth closed his hand over it. He took Sarah's hand and placed it on her palm, curling her fingers around it. His eyes never left her own. Suddenly he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his own in the lightest of kisses. Jareth let go of the crystal and Sarah was hurdled back into her house.

Groaning, Jareth put his face in one hand. Again. She'd done it again. He hadn't imagined it could have hurt any worse than the first time but it did. He felt like she'd torn his heart out. There was a whine and he took his hand away from his face. Cub flapped in front of him. Absently Jareth patted Cub's head.

"She's gone Cub," Cub whimpered then let out an ear splitting howl.

* * *

Please don't eat me! Hey I said don't eat me! (Glares at Fang who is chewing her leg) It was all Pie's idea, where is he anyway? (Whining heard from under the bed) Coward! Sorry for those who read something similar in my other story, I do repeat ideas a lot. There is one more chapter left. 

Moonjava: Anyway I can improve anything?

Miss Mary Lou: Maybe I'll do that another time.By the way if you're selling your brain on ebay can I have it for my collection.

Solea: Thank you, I'll try and make more stuff happen.

Angela: Sarah has made Jareth suffer a lot now.

sparkling silver angel wings: They didn't kiss, sorry and Fang bit my leg. He doesn't come into the story anymore unfortunately though he does sit behind me when I'm typing and nip me if I don't do something the way he wants it done.

theshadowcat: I hope this one was longer

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Hope that answered your questions.

Lady of the Labyrinth: That is really werid!

Sweetsixteen: will do

Arrna:Well I hope I haven't kept you in suspense for too long.

lyn: Thankyou for reviewing


	9. Trouble

Thankyou everyone who reviewed. Pie, Cub and Fang all give you thankyou licks.

Moonjava: Thankyou for reviewing every chapter

Dino: Here is the last

sparkling silver angel wings: Well Fang would not leave me alone until I put this up. My leg is well and truely mangled. I hope you are happy.

Mary Lou Out Of Order-Exams: Its not supposed to funny! And I resent the implication that Sarah is on drugs. By the way, if you didn't like the content in the last chapter don't read this one.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Sorry it made you sad. This chapter should make you feel better.

danielle: Thankyou, especially about the Wolfbats.

Solea: I hope this is ok and isn't too unlikely.

Angela: Yes I agree. Poor Jareth. I know I wrote it but I still don't like causing him heartache.

Gi Xian: Carry on forever! I don't think I can do that but I love your story.

Arrna: Yours is the first sympathetic one to Cub. He thanks you.

lyn: Last chapter

ladyofthedragons1: (Sigh) If I have to. I'd hate to have you hunt me down. My muses do enough of that ( to Pie and Fang who are hiding behind the bed) Stop stalking me!

theshadowcat: Last update.

SnapeMoment: She had to leave for Toby but I know what you mean.

Here's the last chapter!

* * *

The next morning Sarah called in sick for work. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She knew that she really missed Jareth but couldn't understand why. That night there was a knock at the door. Sarah had just put Toby to bed and went to answer it.

"Sarah!"

She jumped and tried to slam the door but a foot was placed in the gap.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sarah staggered backwards as Sam, her ex-boyfriend, shoved the door open. He leered at her drunkenly. His breath stank of alcohol.

"How about a kiss?"

"Get out Sam!" She cried out.

"Impertinent hussy! I'll show you manners!"

"Get away from me Sam before I call the police!"

Sam laughed cruelly and coldly, "Whatever Sarah."

"Sarah?" Toby padded down the stairs in his pyjamas. "Sarah, what's going on?"

"Toby!" Sarah screamed, "Get back upstairs!"

Toby saw Sam and froze, "What's he doing here?"

Sam moved quickly and grabbed Toby violently, "I'll just have to teach this one respect before you."

Toby struggled in Sam's grip, "Mum! Dad!"

"Leave him be Sam, he's only a child!" Sarah shouted desperately, knowing no one could help them.

"Too late Sarah," he sneered. She tried to get Toby from his grasp but pain exploded behind her eyes as he slapped her.

"Jareth!" Toby cried in terror. Sarah's head jerked up in surprise.

Jareth had heard Sarah's silent plea but was refusing to see what was wrong. If she wouldn't call him properly then he'd just ignore her. Besides, the fresh wound she had inflicted on his heart made it hard for him to even look at her.

"Jareth!"

Jareth bolted out of the throne in shock. The echoes continued to reverberate around the room. That was Toby!

Sam lifted his arm to hit Toby. Sarah grabbed it but was thrown against the wall.

"Your turn will come bitch!" Sam spat.

Sarah tried t get up but she was winded and her legs refused to work. Her mouth formed the words, 'I wish…' but she couldn't get her breath.

She watched helplessly as Sam prepared to hit Toby. It seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Sam felt someone catch his arm again, "I told you…"

A fist connected with his face with a sickening crunch. Sam let go of Toby and staggered. Jareth glared at the man.

"You will leave." His voice was low and threatening. "You will forget this family and won't touch either of them again." His words were laced with magic. Sam's eyes glazed over and he walked zombie like out the house.

"He'll make up with a headache and no memory of either of you," Jareth said coldly not even looking at Sarah. He went to Toby who was crying. "Shush Toby, look," he produced a crystal. "Can you remember how I taught you to use it?" Toby took the crystal and rolled it over his hands. A smile slowly appeared on his face. "Good." Jareth picked him up and started up the stairs. Toby snuggled up against Jareth and fell asleep.

Sarah was left at the bottom of the stairs.

She followed as quickly as her bruised body would allow. She entered Toby's bedroom just as Jareth lay the boy down. He swept out the door, past her, somehow without touching or looking at her.

"Jareth wait!" She called. Jareth stopped in the hall, his back to her.

Sarah quietly closed Toby's door.

"Jareth look at me."

Sarah shivered as he fixed his eyes on hers. They were icy and the hostility crashed over her.

"I would've thought that you'd ignore your pride to save your brother but clearly I was wrong. You left it to him to call on me. Tell me, had he not called would you have left him to be beaten?"

Sarah was shocked into silence. Jareth's rage began to diminish as he looked at her and fought to keep his face unemotional.

"I…I thought you wouldn't answer me." Sarah dropped her eyes. "I should have tried," she whispered, "If anything had happened to him…" her voice broke and tears trickled down her face.

Any resolution Jareth had left broke. She'd hurt him beyond words but her still loved her and she had had a scare. She needed someone to comfort her. But what when he had to leave again?

Jareth frowned in indecision then made up his mind. He closed the gap between him and Sarah and gathered her into his arms. He stroked her hair gently, soothing her.

Sarah wept into his chest until the shock and the tears subsided. Only then did she become aware that it was Jareth holding her. She sighed. This was where she was supposed to be.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah I'm ok now." She pulled out a hanky then wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I probably look terrible though."

"You always look beautiful to me."

Sarah looked up swiftly and Jareth quickly let her go. Too far, he'd gone too far.

"You still love me?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth backed away, "I'd better go."

"No, please stay," she didn't know why but it seemed vitally important that he didn't leave.

"Why Sarah?"

She couldn't keep denying it to herself. If she didn't confess now then he would leave forever and that was one of the worst things she could think of right now.

She met his gaze, "I love you Jareth."

He froze, "Don't play with me." He hissed.

"I'm not. I love you Jareth."

A smile lit up Jareth's face and she in turn smiled back. Jareth scooped her up and twirled her in the cramped hallway.

"You'll come back to the Labyrinth with me?"

"Of course. You didn't think I'd stay here without you did you?"

Their mouths met in a kiss that momentarily made them forget everything but the other.

"Oh Sarah," Jareth looked down at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Sarah saw his face freeze in anger.

"Jareth…"

His finger traced something on her face and she winced in pain.

"He did this?"

"Yes,"

"Let me kill him. I'll tear him apart. He'll rue the day he touched you."

Sarah saw he meant it, "Please don't Jareth. We're together. He'll forget. There's no need."

The anger left, "Yes we are together." They kissed.

* * *

You are all going to have to tell me what you think because I am never, ever happy with my romance scenes. You have all been great for reading this and reviewing. If you don't like the ending tell me and I'll try to write an epilogue but I warn you I am no good at them! I mean that, I'm not just being modest. 


	10. Epilogue

**Over 100 reviews! (Swoons and almost squishes Pie who bites her) Ow! Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I would write you all personal replies but then they'd be longer than the epilogue.**

**Some liked the romance scene, others didn't and you can never please everyone so I'm just going to leave it as it is and endeavour to do better next time. I tried to incorporate all the things people wanted here. I really appreciated all constructive criticism. Sorry it took so long for me to put this up. I wasn't purposely ignoring everyone. I just had exams and was forbidden from going on the laptop but I've finished now. So here you are.

* * *

**

Zing! Zing! A Luke Skywalker look alike whirled his light sabre. It crashed into a red one held by a Darth Vader figure.

"I'll never give in. You killed my Father."

"No Luke, I am your father." _(A/N There you go Mary-Lou)_

"Nooooooooo!"

Darth Vader shut off the light sabre and took off his helmet revealing a dishevelled Jareth.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why you insist on playing this."

Toby shut off his light sabre and grinned.

"Aww c'mon. 'Star Wars' is great, especially when we play it in here." He gestured to the Escher room.

"Here you are!" Sarah exclaimed walking through one of the doorways. "I might have known."

11-year-old Toby gave a cheeky smile.

"You know Jareth does have a kingdom to run and I need him to go over some work with me."

Toby sighed, "That's so boring."

"And where are our children?" Sarah put on a mock serious tone.

"Oh Cub said he'd watch them." Jareth replied.

There was a happy yip and Cub trotted in at the side of a giggling three year old girl with mahogany hair and mismatched eyes. Behind them was Fang with a baby boy on his back.

Jareth picked up their daughter and Sarah picked up their son.

"Now about this paperwork…"

* * *

**Summery: Toby stayed in the underground with Sarah and Jareth. Sarah and Jareth got married and had a daughter followed by a son. And they all lived happily ever after. The End.**

**Man I am so kicking myself for asking if people wanted an epilogue. But I hope that satisfied everyone. I know it sounds rushed and may be a tad patronising but I said I couldn't do epilogues so there. I did warn you. By the way if you hate this I will go cry in a corner somewhere. Just kidding, Fang and Pie would bite me till I got out and typed more so no worries. I do want constructive criticism, especially if it helps my writing.**

**My next fanfiction is almost ready.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. Ciao.**


End file.
